


Wipe Away All of my Tears

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Torn Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Protective!Hux, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redeemed General Hux, Redeemed Hux, Redeemed Kylo Ren, Vulnerable!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ren was surrounded by the Knights of Ren, by his previous friends, by the people he had trained with, by the people he had protected. They had weapons drawn, they were closing in fast and Ren screamed again, turning and bolting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They took chase after the traitor immediately.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Away All of my Tears

**Author's Note:**

> _Quick background_
> 
> The rp that this solo was based off is one where Hux took Kylo and they eloped to the Resistance.

Ren screamed as the hallucinations took his mind over. He was surrounded by the Knights of Ren, by his previous _friends_ , by the people he had trained with, by the people he had protected. They had weapons drawn, they were closing in fast and Ren screamed again, turning and bolting.  
  
The door in front of him slammed open under his hands and Ren almost fell out the room. He managed to stay upright, rushing through the groups of Stormtroopers. A few yelled after him which he found strange – until he remembered he had been branded a traitor to The First Order.  
  
Someone yelled after him, _Ben! Ben, hey!_ but he kept running, tears pooling in his eyes. He struggled to breath.  
  
The sound of booted footsteps were behind him and he sobbed out, pushing himself to run faster. He needed to calm down, he needed to focus on breathing – the stitch that was forming in his side was going to be a serious problem if he couldn’t shift it soon.  
  
His breath came out in short pants, and he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
Ren couldn’t help the scream that came from his throat as he was tugged into... strong arms and a small chest. Looking down slightly, he found the worried face of Hux, arms looping around Ren’s waist already, tugging him tightly.  
  
The terror faded, and Ren shook, trembling like a leaf in a storm as he collapsed against Hux. He didn’t care that the Resistance were watching them. He didn’t care that Poe and Rey were watching with concerned eyes. He didn’t care that his Mother was hovering in a doorway, wondering if she should walk over and comfort her son.  
  
All he cared about was Hux, the man that was sat against the wall, having been tugged to the floor by Ren collapsing. All he cared about was tucking his long limbs up and pressing himself into the safety of the man’s body – into the man that had taken him away from that life, into the safety of the Resistance, the man that had brought him back to his family.  
  
Hux didn’t say anything, he just held Ren tightly, pressing soft kisses to his hair, to his face, and he stooped down to kiss away the tears that were tracking down the Jedi’s cheeks.  
  
They stayed there for a long time, Ren falling asleep in Hux’s arms as exhaustion took him over. The General didn’t try to move, not for a long time, not until he saw that Ren was in REM sleep. Then, he silently asked Rey to help him carry Ren back to their room.  
  
Laying Ren back in bed, and carefully stripping him down to his underwear and undershirt, Hux slipped into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Ren. The Jedi made a noise of content in his sleep and cuddled close, one hand curled tightly in Hux’s shirt as he slept.  
  
Hux smiled and ran a hand through Ren’s hair, kissing his forehead, murmuring softly into the younger man’s hair.  
  
“When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears; when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.”  
  
Hux watched Ren smile in his sleep and the elder man settled down in the pillows, letting his eyes close and exhaustion grip his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspiration can be found in **My Immortal** by Evanescene:_
> 
> _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real; there's just too much that time cannot erase_
> 
> _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years - but you still have all of me_


End file.
